new life
by kenzygurly
Summary: bonnie is done she is out of here, but what if damon wants her to stay? what about jeremy will he do anything to stay with her?
1. Chapter 1

i was walking to stefan's house to see elena to make sure she didnt get hurt but what i walked into was probly the worst thing in my life. elena was standing next to katerine while damon and stefan where sitting down head in thier hands. jeremy was standing across the room from them. when i saw katerine damon looked surprised to see me here. katherine was talking to elena about something na dthat something was the reason i left.

"the blood should be fully in your sistime now so who is going to break her neck i thi-" kaerine was saying befor she notcied me.

"whats going on? what do you mean break her neck?" i asked

"Havent you heard elena is going to become a vampire so that klas wont have to kill her" katherine said smirking.

"bonnie you need to understand i have to do this thier is no other way" elena said

"yes thier is elena you just dont want to go through with it!"

"bonnie what are you saying?"

" i am saying that if you go through with this i am leaving"

"now red why would you do that" damon said

"becuase i am done with this shit all of it! i have stayed by ur sides btu what do u repay me with? my grandmother dead and katherine out of the tomb!"

"bonnie please we need you" stefan said

"bull shit! u just need my power you guys are a bunch of lairs u just need me to be thier when u need a witch!

"thats not true!" elen said

"really all i have been used to do is help u with spells or get werewovles i am done!"

"bonnie please stay" jeremy said

" i cant not now not ever"

as i walked out of the house rain begain to fall an di shivered. i couldnt belive elena was going to become a vampire she knew i told her if she ever became like them i was going to leave. i just hope that my new life is better


	2. Chapter 2

I had just woken up when I heard a knock on my door unlike all of those normal knocks this one was loud. I walked over to answer the door to see Damon standing their all in black. I couldn't give a crap but he seemed distance today?

"Umm what are you doing here Damon?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Well if u would of noticed Elena my ex- best friend is now a vampire and that my grandma is dead because of you wanting ur precious Katherine back but you guys still ask why, hmm funny" I said smirking.

He looked unfazed and was in my way. I tried pushing him but all he did was stay still. I hated being weak so I used my power on his mind to set it on fire.

"AH!"

"What is wrong Damon not what you wanted? Well boo go die again I couldn't care" I said pushing past him.

I had gotten my car and drove it to the front. Damon wasn't their anymore. I was glad. I got my stuff packed and got it all in my trunk within twenty- mins. I had forgotten my keys so u had to go back inside the house and get them. When I came out Elena was standing their with a ring on her finger. She looked sorry but I couldn't care she knew what she did and dhow it effected me.

"Bonnie please I need to do this"

"No you didn't Elena you just wanted to do it so you could be like them, I am surprised you are still with Stefan and not with Damon, I thought you where like Katherine always using one of the boys hmm I was correct"

That pissed her off she and attacked me.

"Elena if you know whats good for you, you will get off of me NOW!" she didn't get off so I had to play with her mind.

"Bonnie stop im ur friend!"

"not anymore you blond bitch"

With that I was gone and out of their.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had gone by and elena still was calling, i wanted her to stop but if i calle dher she could ask alot of questions like where r u or im coming to get u. i ma sick adn tried of people thinking i cant take care of myself. if i can live on my own for three weeks na dgets a job within a day i say that i can take care fo my self.

i got up to taker a shower. lucky i didnt live in no those apartments that made you pain for everything. lucky i bought a house with the money iearned at my job. chinse house payed really well so i could stay here for a while and see how it goes. my clothes i wore where a white blouse and a black mini skirt. lucky i had black heels to mach.

i drove all the way thier to see the girls all huddled up. i walked over to see that they were looking at a revservation that was placed. i didnt think much of it but i had to get working fast. i was a waitress and lucky no men looked at me like a play thing unlike mayline the hore fo the place her skirt is so shirt when she bends over she can see the j-string she is wearing. april my friend that made on the first day of work was standing by the kitchen giving the orders. she notcied me and walked over.

"Sup red"

"Nothing, why are all the girls so exicted?"

"Oh one gentle is coming, he usally doesnt come this early of the year but he said it was importent to be here today at 3"

"Did you ever get his name?"

"Umm i think it started wi-"

"GIRLS GET READY HE IS HERE!" YELLED THE OWNER.

i quickly got menu's and stood behind the desk, i didnt get a good look at the guy becuase he had glasses on and all the girls where in my way. when he did finally come up he looked familair.

"Miss can i have a seat in the back please?" he said. that voice where have i heard it from?

"Yes sir"

as i walked him to his tabled he was looking at me all weird but i ignored it. i told him i was going to be his server and i would be back to get hsi drink. he wanted burbin on the rocks that voice and style of drinking where have i seen it from?

mayline came around to talk to him and bent down to grabbed a pencil that suppoly slipped between u first and he looked down adn gave a smirk.

i came back to give him his drink when he said.

"Bonnie how have you been since you left"

i turned around to face the men, he took off his glasses and i saw those clear blue eyes again.

"No not again i told you i was done"

"Yeah but i dont belive you"

"belive it Damon"


	4. Chapter 4

"What has bon-bon all bitchy today?" Damon said

"Piss off"

"Bonnie I know we have had very had contention between us but I have come to clear all of that and start new again how do you like that?"

"I think it is all a bunch of bullshit so either you go back to your fat whore Elena or im going to make your life hell" I said smirking.

"I doubt you could even hurt me witch, one : because you are weak, two: I am older than you an three: you know you want me"

"Damon just go back to that blond bimbo bitch Elena or is it Katherine… I think maybe both?

"Shut it witch"

"What are you going to do leech?"

"Bonnie order his food or I am going to put ,Mayline as his waiter!" yelled the owner.

"Fine, Damon what would you like?"

"You"

"Well tuff shit, so I guess I am going to get 'you're a Elena is bitch combo?"

"Bonnie what has turned you into this woman?"

"You"

I went to order him a chicken combo with fried rice. Lucky Mayline had remained flirty and I got off the hook for being a bitch, hey he is an ass . What can I say we can stand near each other nor even talked with out one of us pissed off. Luckily he may go back tonight I am praying.

_**thats guys for the reviews i work on them so i can make sure thier isnt any more typos**_

_**see ya aussie gurk xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

After a while Damon went home. So when my shift ended I left quickly. I felt some one near me but I didn't see anyone. Ugh I hate how he calls me red what if I went brown? Hmm… that could be an idea?

The closet hair store was about a min away so why not it cant harm anything.

When I did finally pull up they where still open (its 9pm), as I walked in I noticed all the hair supplies an that made me think hmm.. Lets go black and then go to the contacts blue and maybe brown contacts then bet a tan? Yeppers sounds good.

I didn't take long and i had got it styled, thankfully they said they could get relaxes to make my hair non so curly and I took it. When the where all done with my hair I looked different and I couldn't even tell if it was the real me, I liked it.

On the way to the contacts I had to stop for gas and noticed this was the closet I had gotten to falls and thank god I didn't want to get any closer. After my car was done I rushed over to the contacts store to find them closed and then I tired to go to the tanning store but they too where closed so I gave up and went home.

After sitting around for a while I thought of spells and one did come up the eye color change.. But it would effect other people… oh what the heck ain't my problem. I found what I was looking for and saw that I could change my eye color to brown and it lasted pretty long time.

After the spell was done I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello who is it?" I asked

"Damon"

I opened it and of course it was Damon oh what are nasty surprise.

"you changed your…"

"Yeah I know I changed my hair and eyes get over it, why are you here?"

"Well if you must know I am here to take you home"

"I am home and you not taking me any where"

"well see about that"

Sadly I was out side m y door then he grabbed me then nothing it all went black


	6. Chapter 6

I had woken up just in time to see Damon walk in with all his fucking glory. I looked around to see that I was in a basement chained up to a wall. I looked at him confused but he just smirked at me while holding a ring. I suddenly freaked out and tried moving but I wasn't going any where chained up to this wall.

"Why are you freaking out? Oh this? This isn't for you it's for Elena you know she is a vampire I never thought that she would of become one but that isn't why I am here. The spell you did to change you hair and eyes effected Elena and Katherine. The don't have black hair but they do have brown hair and brown eyes. How did you do it witch?" he asked

"what you don't like it? Well I do"

"Why did you change you appearance?"

"I wanted to, so either let me go or I wi-"

"Will what you are in the Salvatore house hold witch"

"YOU TOOK ME BACK!"

"Oh don't look so pissed it was for your own good"

"And who good was it for?"

"Well Jeremy really hasn't been normal since you left and I miss my little witch to torment"

"One I don't care if Jeremy has been all emo and two I am not your witch"

"Well from what I can tell your are mine"

"And how the hell am I yours?"

"Bonnie we have so many moments together, don't you see we are made for each other"

"Damon you're a vampire and I am a witch, you will only use me to get Elena, you will make me pissed probly hurt me and you probly will be shoving your blood down my throat. Yeah I am good so please let me go before I set your ass on fire?"

He walked out and I was left in the basement.

Couple of hours later my stomach was empty and so was I physically and mental. I felt someone undo my chains and leg me up stairs well I think it was stairs and put me on a bed and i passed out within seconds. I was warm and felt safe who ever arms I was in was a good person


End file.
